Jimmy Gibbler
Jimmy Gibbler is a recurring character in Fuller House. He is portrayed by Adam Hagenbuch. Biography Season 2 Welcome Back Jimmy walks into the Tanners' backyard looking for Kimmy but finding Stephanie sitting on the chair singing and playing her guitar. He sits down next to her and as they look at each other he joins in singing and then they kiss. When Kimmy comes outside, Jimmy and her do the Gibbler Gallop. As Stephanie is wondering why Jimmy even knows how to do the Gibbler Gallop, Kimmy introduces him as her little brother. With Steve dating CJ and Matt dating Crystal, D.J is feeling alone at her own barbecue so Kimmy asks Jimmy to pretend to be D.J.'s boyfriend. Jimmy goes along with it (for about 2 minutes) until Stephanie comes outside with Tommy Jr. in arms. He "breaks up" with D.J. in favour of wanting to date Stephanie. Jimmy explains he has had a crush on Stephanie since they were little kids. He goes on to say even if that baby she is holding was hers, he would raise him as his own. Mom Interference Jimmy gives Stephanie his dream catcher and tells her he doesn't need it anymore because all his dreams came true the day he and Stephanie had their first kiss. Jimmy asks her out on a date but Stephanie declines. Kimmy let's Jimmy know that Stephanie is in need of a partner for games night at the Tanner House. While playing Jimmy and Stephanie feel a connection between each other. At the conclusion of games night Jimmy asks out Stephanie again, and this time she accepts. They have their date in Jimmy's RV. Curse of Tanner Manor After buying two tickets for him and Stephanie for the Mighty Mountain Haunted Halloween house, Jimmy decides it would be much more scarier if they were to work there instead and do the scaring rather than being scared. So he gets them each a job as zombies and gives the tickets to Ramona and Jackson. While working at the haunted house Jimmy and Stephanie scare Jackson and Ramona into going home to spend the holiday with their families. Jimmy and Stephanie invite some of their new friends from the Mighty Mountain Haunted Halloween house to make Max's party spooky. Fuller Thanksgiving Jimmy attends the Thanksgiving meeting before the out-of-town visitors arrive. Max tells Danny that Stephanie is dating Jimmy. While D.J. and Matt prepare Thanksgiving dinner, Jimmy, Danny, Jesse, Joey, Stephanie, Becky, Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy Jr., Fernando, Nicky, Alex, Ginger, Phyllis, Jerry, Joan, Lewis and Cosmo are out playing football. Jimmy attends Thanksgiving dinner as Stephanie's date. A Tangled Web Stephanie tells Jimmy she wrote a song about their relationship. She preforms her song with her new band while Jimmy records the performance on his phone. Jimmy thinks Stephanie's song is so good she needs to share it with the world, so he makes a YouTube video. Jimmy and Stephanie share the video with Kimmy who agrees with most of the comments; the two are annoying. When Jimmy and Kimmy see that Stephanie is upset with the low number of views, Kimmy gets the idea to use Tommy and Cosmo in the video instead. Kimmy and Jimmy show the new version of the music video to Stephanie, at first she doesn't like it but when Kimmy announces the views went from 41 to over 300,000 Stephanie likes it. Nutcrackers Jimmy plans on taking a photo of Jackson, Max, Tommy, Cosmo and Fernando dressed up as Santa, as a surprise Christmas gift for D.J. But when D.J. comes home early she includes her self in the family photo. Jimmy tells Stephanie he was offered a job in Auckland, she doesn't want to stand in the way of his career but she doesn't want him moving half way around the world either. Jimmy reassures Stephanie he would never leave her, and Auckland is only 30 minutes away. Then Stephanie realises Jimmy means Oakland, California not Auckland, New Zealand. Jimmy tells Stephanie that he loves her. Jimmy builds a gingerbread house for Stephanie to say sorry for the misunderstanding about Auckland/Oakland. While at Ramona's ballet The Nutcracker Jimmy tries to talk to Stephanie about not responding when he told her he loves her, but Stephanie avoids him by moving to different seats. After D.J. talks to Stephanie about her relationship with Jimmy, Stephanie tells Jimmy she loves him too. Happy New Year, Baby As Jimmy is feeding Tommy he tells Stephanie that he would like a baby with her. After talking to Becky, Stephanie has the courage to tell Jimmy that she is unable to get pregnant. Jimmy and Stephanie kiss at midnight to ring in the New Year. The next day Jesse and Becky enter the backyard with their newly adopted daughter to find Jimmy, Stephanie, Matt, D.J., Kimmy, Fernando, Danny and Joey asleep. They wake up and Jesse announces that his daughters name is Pamela Donaldson Katsopolis. Season 3a Best Summer Ever Jimmy appears dressed as Superman in Max's dream musical number. After D.J. made the city post 'no overnight parking' signs out the front of her house so Jimmy can't park his RV there anymore. Morris tells Jimmy he can't park his RV in the car-park at Costco long-term and not buy anything. Jimmy and Stephanie see Fernando hugging a woman (Debbie) while sitting in the Costco parking lot in Jimmy's RV and believe Fernando is cheating on Kimmy. Stephanie wants Jimmy to find a real place to live, they've spent half their relationship just looking for a spot to park his RV. After Jimmy blurts out to Kimmy that Fernando is cheating on her Stephanie fills her in. When Fernando announces he's moving out and he won't be leaving without a Gibbler, Jimmy jumps into Fernando's arms. Declarations of Independence When Stephanie decides to become more self sufficient, Jimmy won't even help her with the small things. After the "Danny Tanner's World's cleanest pie eating contest" Danny helps Jimmy and Stephanie talk though their problems. Everyone watches the fireworks from the backyard. Uncle Jesse's Adventures in Babysitting Fernando and Jimmy invite D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy and Matt over to see what they've done with their place and for dinner. Fernando and Jimmy have restored Kimmy's childhood home to it's former glory. They sit down to dinner and eat yellow cotton candy on the cob for dinner. All of a sudden Fernando's portrait falls down, the organ starts playing on it's own and then the chandelier drops from above and crashes right in the middle of the table D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, Fernando, Matt and Jimmy are sitting at. The lights begin to flicker, the organ is playing circus music, the zebra is moving on it's own and the chandelier is going up and down. Jimmy admits to creating the illusion of a ghost by using an elaborate series of pulleys, leavers and electronic devices because D.J. told him she wanted Stephanie and Kimmy to get along and stop arguing. Circus music plays again and the lights start flickering this time it's not Jimmy, it's Mr. Mutchnik the Gibblers ghost. M-m-m-My Ramona Jimmy attaches a horn to Buttercup to make him look like a real life unicorn to cheer up Max after his favourite toy Uni is destroyed. Say Yes to the Dress D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, Fernando, Steve, Matt, Jimmy, CJ and Ramona attend "Gibbler Style Party Planning presents Steve and CJ's pre-wedding schedule meeting followed by karaoke fun". When the invitation says 'Attire:Dress' Jimmy arrives in a dress from his own dress collection. Stephanie tells him he can go home and change but Jimmy shaved his legs for the night. As Fernando, Kimmy, Jimmy and Ramona are performing Livin la Vida Loca, Gia and Rocki walk in. Gia tells Jimmy he is working that dress, he replies it's a perfect fit straight off the rack. D.J. and Steve sing Summer Nights and Kimmy, Stephanie and Ramona back-up D.J. while Fernando and Jimmy back-up Steve. The next day Stephanie reads that the movie she sold her song to had their big red carpet premiere. Jimmy is outraged and tells Stephanie to meet him in the living room at 8 o'clock in her fanciest dress or she can borrow one of his, Jimmy is planning a big surprise in fact it's such a big surprise Jimmy doesn't even know anything about it yet. Jimmy asks Ramona for help with Stephanie's surprise. Jimmy has set up Stephanie's very own red carpet event complete with Kimmy, Ramona, Fernando, Jackson, Matt, Max and Rocki as paparazzi. Ramona asks Stephanie who she's wearing, she is wearing a dress from Jimmy collection and why he has a collection: she doesn't ask. D.J. and Tommy join the others to watch 'Death Trap IV: The Reaper Returns'. Stephanie wonders where Jimmy got a copy of the movie, he says it's already streaming on Netflix. Stephanie's song The Boy Next Door plays for a total of 2 seconds. Stephanie is still grateful her song was featured in a movie. Wedding or Not Here we Come Jimmy is looking after Cosmo while D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, Fernando, Jackson, Ramona, and Max are in Tokyo for five days. After Kimmy tells Jimmy about Stephanie's search for a sperm doner, he follows Stephanie to the airport buying a one-way ticket to Japan to get on the plane. Jimmy let's Stephanie know he wants to be her baby's daddy, Stephanie finally gives in. Season 3b Fast Times at Bayview High Stephanie and Jimmy attend the fertility clinic where Jimmy enjoys contributing his donation and Stephanie hopes they make an embryo. When Stephanie receives a phone call from the doctor, she announces to D.J., Kimmy and Jimmy that they have three viable embryos. Stephanie gives Jimmy one last chance to back out of their life long commitment. Jimmy takes a toy ring from Tommy, gets down on one knee and as he places the toy on Stephanie's ring finger, he vows to be her baby daddy for life. As Kimmy throws Rice Krispies over Jimmy and Stephanie, Jimmy tries to catch them in his mouth. Surrogate City Jimmy and Stephanie interview potential surrogate mothers. The first surrogate candidate interviewed was Mindy, who was already pregnant, the second was Martha and then a chain-smoker. Stephanie informs Jimmy they should switch their surrogate agency, that's when Jimmy revels to Stephanie that he didn't use an agency he posted an ad on craigslist. The ad read "fun-loving couple seeking open minded woman". Here Comes the Sun When Stephanie is still upset with the revelation of her dream coming true the previous day, Jimmy turns arrives to cheer her up. He brings Stephanie her favourite flavoured milkshake and a box of four kittens. Jimmy attends the 80s-themed costumed 30th Dad-iversary party at the Smash Club along with D.J., Danny, Jesse, Joey, Stephanie, Becky, Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona, Fernando, Max, Tommy, Steve, Cosmo, Rose, Rocki, Pamela, Vicki and the Rippers. When Stephanie has finished singing her song You Bring Me Luck, Kimmy unzips her jacket to reveal a sign pointing out 'your baby on board'; Kimmy is pregnant with Stephanie and Jimmy baby. Trivia * Does the Gibbler Gallop * He has a world map with pins in every place he has taken photographs * Owns a dress collection Galleries * Images featuring Jimmy Gibbler * Jimmy Gibbler Season 2 Image Gallery * Jimmy Gibbler Season 3 Image Gallery * Jimmy Gibbler Season 4 Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Gibblers Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Images Category:Season 2 Recurring Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 3 Recurring Characters Category:Season 3 Series Regular Category:Series Regular Category:Season 4 Characters